Barney's Adventures of Kermit's Swamp Years
Barney's Adventures of Kermit's Swamp Years is a Barney/Muppet crossover. This will also be the fourth of Barney's adventures. It will be released on YouTube sometime in 2018. It was going to be released as part of a double feature along with Barney, Holly Hobbie and Friends: Surprise Party, but was later replaced with Barney's Adventures of The Peanuts Movie, and then Barney's Adventures of Toy Story. Plot: Kermit the Frog is on his scooter riding back to his home in the swamp, and he tells the viewers the story of how he first entered the human world, and met his very good friend, Barney the Dinosaur. The movie opens in the swamp lands that Kermit the Frog calls home. After meeting his old friend Horace D'Fly again, he recaps an adventure about his childhood back when he was twelve years old where he enjoyed a serene amphibian's life with his buddies Croaker the frog and Goggles the toad, where Kermit wonders what else the world has to offer and what lies beyond the swamp, but his companions do not think the same. Just then, they notice Barney the Dinosaur stranded in the water, and they rescue him. When they run into two scientists named Dr. Hugo Krassman (John Hostetter) and Mary (Kelly Collins Lintz), before they are caught by them, Arnie the alligator saves them and warns them about the dangers lurking outside the swamp. Barney tries to tell him otherwise, but he fails. He does, however, get the offer to spend the night with Kermit until he's back on his feet. The next day while they talk about their dreams, they run into the bully of the swamp named Blotch, an american bullfrog, who brutally attacks Goggles after he mistakes him for mooning him, and Barney tries save him, but this causes them to get kidnapped by a pet store owner named Wilson, and Kermit and Croaker have no choice but to venture forth in order to save their friends. After getting run over by Wilson's truck and having tire tracks on his chest, Croaker is no longer able to hop. When Barney, Goggles, and Blotch are taken into a pet store, Blotch's anger causes problems, especially when they get stuck in a cage with Vicki the snake, but Goggles is able to save them by making Vicki's skin itch with his slime. Along the way, Kermit and Croaker meet a stray dog named Pilgrim (voiced by Cree Summer), who saves them from Krassman and Mary, who decides to help them with finding Barney, Goggles and Blotch and getting back to the swamp, and her knowledge of the outside world proves vital in helping them reach the pet shop. Along the way, Kermit gets his first encounter the boy who would be Jim Henson and a pig, discovers the excitement of the movies, the power of a wishing star, and even what it's like to fly. Meanwhile, the other animals at the store manage to convince Goggles and Blotch in a lively musical number that being sold to someone as a pet isn't such a bad idea. Kermit is able to find Wilson's truck by using balloons, but because Goggles isn't in the box anymore, he finds a monkey in a box. A bumpy ride causes Kermit to fall off of the truck, losing the truck again. But, the idea of a pet is spoiled for Goggles and Blotch, who still don't know that the next day they are being taken to George Washington High School for biology class's dissection. Kermit is able to find Pilgrim and Croaker again, and together they finally find the pet store and Barney, but they find out from Vicki that she overheard them going to George Washington's. The next day, Kermit and Croaker are able to get discovered on purpose by Wilson to get to George Washington, but they are able to escape the box they are in by starting a fire. They meet Pilgrim in the high school again, who followed them, but while trying to find Goggles and Blotch, Pilgrim and Croaker get captured by Wilson, anyways. Kermit overhears Wilson heading to biology class, so he hitches a ride on a student's backpack whose heading to the same class, but all of the students don't want to dissect the frogs. Krassman decides to dissect Goggles, but Blotch takes his place to return the favor for rescuing them from Vicki. But, Krassman changes his mind when Wilson brings Croaker in. Mary refuses to show how the dissection is done, so she leaves the classroom and she and Wilson find out that Pilgrim is a friend of the frog. In a daring rescue, Kermit manages to free Croaker from the dissection table and fend off Dr. Krassman using some swashbuckling techniques he picked up at the movie theater from the movie The Black Arrow, but Krassman is able to defeat Kermit, Croaker, and Blotch. Goggles finds the knife that Kermit dropped, but after he picks it up, Krassman spots him. Despite the warnings that Kermit should never talk to humans, Kermit stops Krassman from killing Goggles by talking, and he addresses Krassman directly asking him to please release the frogs. This also reveals that Pilgrim can talk. This fortuitous decision reveals that Krassman, as a child, when he was going to dissect his first frog, the frog he was going to dissect told him to stop, but he refused to say it out loud to everyone else in Krassman's classroom, which caused him to be humiliated. With the truth at long last revealed that frogs can indeed talk, Krassman frees all the frogs and dismisses the class and enables Kermit and his friends to return home. When they hitch a ride back on Wilson's truck, Wilson adopts Pilgrim and the four frogs head home. Kermit asks Barney if he'd like to stay for a while, and he accepts. Back in the present, Kermit enters the swamp to meet up with his three old frog friends, and Horace D'Fly is seen again singing. Trivia: *Kermit will become the first member of Barney's Adventures team, and he'll join Barney on many other adventures, starting with Barney and The Little Mermaid. Category:Barney's Adventures series Category:Travel Films